


☆ gravity of you

by festivalticket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hallucinations, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mew Is Cute, Nightmares, Nuzleaf and Carracosta Being Good Dads, Player Needs Multiple Hugs, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivalticket/pseuds/festivalticket
Summary: "but you're my best friend... please don't go… p-please don't leave me behind…." // psmd epilogue au
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	☆ gravity of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic here!! Not my best work but i just wanted to get the first chapter out of the way so i could get into the actual AU 🥺 basically it's an AU where the partner of PSMD never comes back so the hero ends up becoming partners with Mew, of course not without complications. Hope you enjoy!! Also lemme know if i need to fix any tags. ♡

_"What would I do without you?"_

The words that had been asked so affectionately now sliced painfully through her mind as Kitkat stared numbly up at the bright light. Her partner… her best friend— 

_"Do you think it'll always be this way?"_

_"Of course! Nothing could break us apart."_

The Skitty trembled, her vision blurring and a sob catching in her throat. Maybe this was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Chikorita wouldn't leave her. They were supposed to be partners forever.

"Kitkat! Promise me you won't cry?"

_"Don't cry, Chikorita… I-I didn't mean it. You'll never be annoying to me."_

Kitkat's gaze never left the golden light that was taking her best friend away. Voices of the past echoed in her ears, drowning her in a sea of despair and causing her composure to break faster and faster. Tears spilled past her eyes, not even registering the very real voice in the present calling for her not to cry.

_"Let's do this together, okay? Because now, I think… we're the only ones left who can save the world."_

If she had known… if she had known saving the world came with such a terrible price….

Kitkat had always known Chikorita was more different than any other pokémon. She had been wrapped in the Harmony Scarves as a baby, she could read ancient writing easily, and her presence had always opened a familiar feeling in her heart that she hadn't been able to explain before. But they had been partners for a long time—Kitkat the human and Mew… and that's why—

_Soaring through the air, Kitkat met Chikorita's determined maroon eyes. Her heart swelled, filling with love as she took a moment to stare at her best friend. Chikorita had always been so brave, even if she didn't realize it. She was the best partner Kitkat could ever ask for. She would always be her best friend._

_Hoping the look in her eyes was enough, Kitkat gave Chikorita an extra boost before disappearing back into the clouds._

Kitkat shook the memory away just as the light disappeared into the clouds. The Skitty froze, distress and panic catching her in its grip. Chikorita… she was coming back right? She isn't gone… r-right?

She stared at the sky, blinking past tears and waiting for the light of her best friend to come back. Suddenly, a small ball of light came crashing to the earth. Desperately, she perked her ears in hope before realizing it was just Chikorita's discarded Harmony Scarf. Kitkat stared in shocked disbelief, taking a trembling step backward before collapsing.

"C-Chikorita…" Her voice quivered before raising into a wail. "Chikorita! Come back! Y-You… you said we'd always be…"

She'd never leave Kitkat behind. They were best friends. Best friends always stick together. Chikorita had to come back… she had to….

The voices swirled around her now, knocking her into a whirlwind of noise.

_"I'm Chikorita! What's your name? Can I show you around the village?"_

_"We're friends now, ok? Let's always explore together, Kitkat!"_

_"Of course I'll run away with you, Kitkat. I've always wanted to get away from this silly village, and… you're my best friend!"_

_"I'm so happy that we're Expedition Society members together! Let's do our best!"_

_"We're the best team ever, Kitkat! We'll never be defeated!"_

_"Because I believe in you, Kitkat… I believe in you so much…"_

_"I care about you and everyone else too much to give up! Let's try again!"_

_"I accept you!"_

_"You'll always be..."_

Kitkat squeezed her eyes shut, willing the voice of her best friend to go away. Her insides twisted and her heart trembled with pain hearing her but not being able to see her. Tears slid down her face and her entire body shook against her own will. Instinctively, she clutched the Harmony Scarf around her neck.

_"Please…"_

_"You'll always be..."_

_"Please don't go…."_

_"You'll always be..."_

_"P-Please don't leave me behind…."_

_"My best friend."_

**Author's Note:**

> Actually if you beat the game 300 times you can play as Skitty 😳  
> Also any feedback is appreciated!! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon♡ it will definitely be a longer one!


End file.
